


Being Special

by RedTailedHawkens



Series: Birthdays And Harry Potter [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Harry Potter References, Sweet, Tallahassee Era, like its barely a fic short, supershort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTailedHawkens/pseuds/RedTailedHawkens
Summary: Neal gets Emma a present.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Series: Birthdays And Harry Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061342
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Being Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elisexyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/gifts).



> So, I have other stories going and some stuff that I'm working on, which should really take priority, but a very special person happened to mention that her birthday is this Thursday, so I had to write a little something. It's so short, barely a fic, but I hope you like it. Happy Birthday, Elisexyz!

Neal was smiling that smile of his as he shoved something rectangular and poorly wrapped into Emma's lap. She looked up at him, surprised, "I told you not to get me anything."

His smile widened, "Open it."

Emma shook her head, the smallest smile playing on her lips. She ripped the wrapping off to reveal a book. It was clearly used, but beautiful just the same and Emma's face broke into the brightest smile, "I thought you hated this book."

"Maybe, but you love it. I know you wanted to see the movie when it came out and you were bummed that we couldn't. I just wanted to get you something, you know?"

Emma smiled, hugging him, "You should give it a try, you know. You might like it."

Neal shook his head, "Thanks, but I don't want to read a story about a bunch of magic and wizards."

Emma gasped, "It isn't a story about a bunch of magic and wizards!" Neal raised an eyebrow at her, "Okay, it is, but it isn't… look, that's not what the story is really about."

Neal shook his head, smiling, "Okay, then what's it about?"

"It's about a kid, an orphan who lives with this horrible family that doesn't love him and then one day he finds out he's special. He's got magic and he's special and his family loved him all along and they died heroes. And he meets other people who see that he is special and he finds family and friends. He finds a home."

Neal nodded, "I get it. It's just… Em, magic doesn't make a person special." Emma snorted, "Seriously. Look, I know this girl, she's stubborn and strong and brilliant and bright and she makes me feel… it's like, people think they want magic, they want to fly, but flying is being thrown into a terrifying world with nothing to hold on to. With this girl, I don't feel like I'm flying, I feel grounded. I feel home. What I feel for her is more powerful than any magic. SHE is special."

Emma hid her face from him. After a minute, she was staring him down, pretending that her cheeks weren't clearly wet, "You better be talking about me, Cassidy."

"Well, I mean, who else?" He said, shrugging. He pulled Emma to him, kissing her temple, her cheeks, and then her lips, "Happy birthday Emma."


End file.
